Surprise!
by TheGirlWhoShips
Summary: Tony has a secret to tell The Avengers...he just doesn't know how. (Pepperony)
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know why he was so afraid - no, not afraid! He was Tony Stark, he didn't get afraid - to tell them. Perhaps he thought they might judge them for it, or they might turn they away. They were his only friends. He couldn't lose them.

Yet it was becoming more obvious, so obvious he was surprised nobody had noticed yet, and he didn't want them finding out when it was too late. But still, he couldn't bring himself to tell them. He kept putting it off, telling himself 'I'll them tomorrow, I swear' and then repetitively refusing. It was stressing him out!

He'd had the perfect excuse to blurt it just a few days ago, when Thor had noticed him figiting uncomfortably, avoiding eye contact and being considerably more quiet than usual.

''Tony, my dear friend,'' he'd asked, ''What is bothering you?''

He could have - should have - told the truth then. It would have been best, and easy, a weight of his chest.

But he didn't.

He'd muttered some lame excuse about a stomach-ache, and the others had left it at that, thankfully. He didn't notice them shooting him concerned, suspicious glances at him the rest of the evening.

Currently, his stress had led him to start construsting and modifying anything under the sun - a radio now had wheels and came when called, a microwave had a laser for if anyone other than the avengers or Pepper tried to use it (Directer Fury would get a nasty surprise when he came over a week later), and more. He didn't notice Pepper had entered the room until her arms were snaking arourd him from behind.

''You still haven't told them,'' she murmered into his ear. It wasn't a question. He hesitated, before sighing and turning around. Her eyebrow was flicked up.

''No, I haven't'' he eventually replied. She groaned, taking a step back, ''I know, I know, i'll tell them tomorrow, okay?''

''No you won't,'' she sighed. He held her close, and muttered in her ear.

''If it seriously means that much to you-''

''It does, and it should mean a lot to you too!'' she interrupted, annoyed. He looked down.

''It does, I swear, Pep!''

''Well why won't you tell them?!'' She demanded.

''I...er...uh...'' he stammered slightly before groaning, ''I'm afraid, alright?''

''You're afraid?! Of what?!'' She asked increduously. He raised his voice too, miffed.

''I'm not ready for this, Pep! I can't do this! And if I tell them, i'm probably going to end up losing them 'cause they won't understand, will they?'' he snapped, ''They'll think it was an accident, when we decided this together!''

''Are you serious?! Tony, these people are some of your best friends! If you just tell them, they'll understant completely, they'll be here, they'll be excited! If you don't tell them, I will!'' she snapped back. That was when Tony realised he HAD to tell them now - and if they drifted away, then hell, they weren't worth it. At least he'd have Pepper.

So that led him, sitting here in the lounge with the others just as they had been a few days ago, only this time, with a plan, to reveal everything.

Right now, Natasha was speaking, recalling what had happened when she'd come face to face with a few nazi supporters with Steve.

''-And seriously, when Cap here was finished, then didn't even look like people anymore!'' she cried. Steve scowled.

''Those idiots had it coming. Supporting that monster,'' he grumbled. Clint yawned from beside him.

''Y'know, fascinating as this is, i'm gonna turn in now,'' He said. The others muttered agreements. Tony felt a surge of panic - if he didn't do it now, he'd never work up the courage again.

''Er...hey, guys, hang on a sec!'' he yelled, as they started heading into the hall. They stopped at his voice, turning toward him curiously.

''Yeah?'' Steve asked. Tony took a deep breath. Now or never, he reminded himself.

''Come back a sec, I got something I gotta tell you,'' he said, his heart pounding. They all raised eyebrows, exchanging looks, before walking back and sinking into their chairs slowly.

''Is everything alright, Tony?'' Bruce asked cautiously. Tony hastily nodded, planting a fake grin on his face.

''Yeah, yeah, it's fine...''

''Are we about to find out what's been bothering you for weeks?'' Natasha inquired. Tony blinked in surprise.

''Wait, what?''

''Oh come on, dude. You've been avoiding us for weeks, something's got to be wrong,'' Steve stated, rolling his eyes.

''Oh. Uh, yeah, i'm gonna be straight with you. There's, er, something i've not told you, and it's been bothering me for weeks, I just didn't know how to tell you ...''

''Are you gay or something?'' Clint asked, smirking. Tony grinned.

''Oh, Hawkeye, i'd go gay for you any day, babe.'' he winked. Natasha whacked him in the arm.

''Get back to the point, Tony.''

He mentally took a deep breath, before going on,t he others gazing at him worriedly.

''Look, me and Pepper have been together for ages, and I love her, right?'' They nodded. ''So, we realised we weren't gonna be breaking up any time soon, and decided...well...what i'm trying to say is...''

He looked right up at them, determined now.

''Me and Pepper are having a baby. Pepper's pregnant.''

There was silence, and Tony gulped, taking in their astonished expressions. He would have found it funny, had he not been completely terrified.

He looked down after the silence had lasted a minute, sighing to himself. So they would fade away. Great.

Suddenly, several loud cheers burst out at once. Tony's head whipped up. Natasha, in a rare girl moment was squealing and clapping quickly. Steve was clapping loudly, a huge grin on his handsome face. Thor was bellowing his approval. Clint was mirroring Steve. And Bruce still looked stunned, but he was clapping and cheering too.

''CONGRATULATIONS, FRIEND STARK!'' Thor bellowed, wrapping Tony in a bone cracking hug. When he was finally released, gasping for breath, he was instantly grabbed by Natasha, in an equally tight hug. After he broke free, the other three clapped him on the back, congratulating him. Tony couldn't help but grin. So they weren't fading.

''Is is a female or male human?'' Thor asked, after they'd calmed down. Tony smiled fondly, thinking of the six month along baby (he really was astonished nobody noticed. He supposed they just weren't looking) that his girlfriend was carrying.

''A girl, JARVIS says. Who needs a doctor when he can just scan her?''

Natasha cheered again.

''She's gonna be adorable! Like the first mini-avenger!'' she cried excitedly. Tony wiggled his eyebrows.

''Why, you and Clint planning something?''

Both blushed slightly, looking down.

''We've only been together a year and a half, Tony. But later, who knows?'' Natasha said, and Clint nodded in agreement, smiling slightly at his girlfriend.

Tony smiled at all of them, who were talking excitedly. He couldn't believe he'd been afraid to tell them - this was the best reaction he could ever hope for. And when the baby girl was born, he knew that she would have a big family, not just her mom and dad - the others would be family,too, in everything but blood.


	2. Chapter 2- An angry shopping trip

Pepper was now seven and a half months along, and ever since everyone had found out, the tower had been in chaos.

Mainly they were trying to prepare rooms and toys and such, and the others ran to the shop to get the supplies needed to paint.

Currently, Thor, Steve, and Natasha were in a baby store, getting some odd looks. Perhaps it was the loud tone in which Thor was discussing diapers, or the fact that Steve was right now wearing his Captain America suit. Whichever it was, a glare from Natasha sent them scurrying.

''This is tedious,'' Thor grumbled, prodding a teddy bear in the belly, ''We have been coming here for four days. What could possibly still be required?''

''Nothing. Tony's just a paranoid idiot. He didn't tell us to buy anything,'' Natasha replied grumpily, pulling out her gun and fingering it boredly. A nearby couple quickly scarpered away with a loud scream. Natasha rolled her eyes.

''Yeah. We know. What was it he said again, Thor?'' Steve called to the God, who was now looking over the teddy bears, looking rather interested. He glanced up when called.

''I believe it was something along the lines of 'I do not care, just go and buy things!' '' He mimicked, looking rather amused. He looked ridiculous right now - he was hugging a stuffed bunny to his armoured chest, and clutched in his muscular arms was a pile of floral patterned blankets.

''His exact words were 'I don't care if we've got everything, just go buy more! Hell, buy the whole store if you have to!'. He sure is taking this all seriously,'' Natasha responded, now leaning against a wall, twirling the gun expertly in her hands, looking bored.

''Yeah, little too serious. We have at least three of everything, why we're back here is a mystery to me,'' Steve added with a shrug. Natasha groaned.

''Me too. Why can't he just accept we're done and move on? We still got a month and a half left to finish up. She's got a bedroom and a playroom all set with everything any kid would want - There's nothing left for us to buy!'' She said, frustration clear in her tone. She had been annoyed when they'd been sent back yesterday, but now it was borderline stupid.

''I mean, I know he adores the kid - we all do, already - but she's not gonna come for another two months, nearly! He needs to chill!'' She continued her rant,hmph'ing in irritation.

''I know, 'Tasha. I know. We had this conversation yesterday, and on the way here,'' He pointed out, the corner of his mouth twitching as he struggled to contain the smirk that was trying to escape. Natasha glared at him, before groaning, as her mobile started vibrating.

''Aw, I swear, if this is him...'' She let the threat hang, but he could imagine. If he heard Tony mention 'baby shopping' to them one more time, the billionare would be smashing through the window. Of the top floor. Without his suit. And sure as hell, nobody would be catching him.

Natasha fished in her pocked, and pulled out the phone. She glanced at the screem, and sighed a breath of relief. 'It's Banner' she mouthed to Steve, who let out a breath he hadn't realisedd he'd been holding. No need to toss Stark out the window. Good.

Natashe put the phone to her ear.

''What's wrong, Bruce?''

There was the sound of complaining and whining from the other line, and what sounded like yelling. Steve couldn't hear any of it, but the way Natasha winced in sympathy and rolled her eyes in irritation.

''He's getting to you that bad, huh?'' She questioned. Ah. It was about Tony, then. Somehow the captain wasn't surprised.

''Tell them to fling him out the top floor window?'' Steve suggested vaguely, pawing through the baby food, wrinkling his nose in disgust. He'd never pitied a child more. He felt slightly sick when he though about the fact that he'd eaten it, too, at some point.

Natasha grinned.

''Cap. says to throw his out the window on the top floor. I disagree. I saw toss him off the roof,'' Natasha stated, with a devious smirk. Steve laughed quietly for a moment, then listened in, as Natasha had put it on loudspeaker.

''As much as we want to, we can't. He's constantly with Pepper, fussing over her. She'd kill us,'' Bruce said with a regretful sigh. Both avengers raised an eyebrow, glancing at each other.

''You've faced an army of aliens, and more, and you're afraid of Pepper, of all people?'' Natasha questioned, hand over her mouth trying not to snigger. Steve was grinning amusedly.

''If it helps my case, your boyfriend's afraid of her too, Natasha,'' Bruce added. There was a loud protest of 'HEY!' in the background, but Natasha was too busy snorting with laughter.

''C-clint's afraid of Pepper?'' She choked out incredulously, ''He's never gonna live this one down!''

''You're forgetting one little fact, 'Tasha. Pepper just so happens to be a harmonal woman who is almost eight months pregnant, and happens to be a) Tony Stark's girlfriend and B) madly defensive of the baby,'' Clint, who had apparently stole the phone, pointed out. There was silence after this. In unison, the two avengers shivered.

''Never mind. I'll never bring it up again. So why'd ya call?'' Natasha hastened to change the subject, a fact all were actually grateful for.

''Oh yeah. Would you pick up extra paint? Tony's decided the kid needs a bathroom of her own,'' Clint replied, and they could tell he'd probably rolled his eyes, as they had.

''Seriously? The kid won't even be potty trained for a while, what does she need a bathroom for?'' Steve wondered, rolling his eyes again at Tony.

''If I knew, I'd tell you, Cap.'' Clint said.

''Ugh...Fine, we'll pick up the stupid paint. Any colour?'' Natasha asked irritably. Steve wasn't annoyed. Just confused about why the heck a _baby_ of all people needed their own bathroom.

''Hang on, I'll ask,'' Bruce volunteered. There was a sound of him standing up, and moving to the doorway, before calling out.

''Hey, Tony! What colour do you want the bathroom to be?'' He yelled down the hall. Tony yelled back something inaudible.

''Tony says pick up a few tins of blue, some yellow, some orange, and some black. I have no idea what he's doing, but whatever it is, he seems pretty set on it,'' Bruce told them, sounding as confused as Steve and Natasha felt.

''Right, soon as we find Thor we'll get to it,'' Steve answered for Natasha, who still seemed miffed about the whole thing.

''Hey, that Steve, Natasha and Thor? Tell 'em to grab some bathroom toys, Pepper says,'' The voice of Tony Stark rung out.

''We got it,'' Steve informed, before taking the phone himself. ''We gotta go, more baby shopping to do and all, y'know. See you later,''

A chorus off ''See you!'' rung out, before Steve hung up. He handed the phone back to Natasha, who tucked it away, before sighing.

''Guess we'd better find Thor. Still got stuff to do, and all,'' She said, heading off in the direction they'd seen the God run off.

They didn't expect what they found.

''Ah, friends!'' He boomed, ''Come and join me!''

He was currently sitting in a ball pit. The Norse God of Thunder, was sitting in a ball pit for 3-7 year olds.

''Oh, you have gotta be kidding me...'' Natasha muttered to Steve under her breath. He just nodded, face palming.

''C'mon, Thor. We've got work to do,'' Steve commanded, clapping. Thor beamed and leapt up.

''Ah, misgardian child entertainment is very amusing!'' He said delightedly. The other two exchanged glances, rolling their eyes.

They led Thor to the bathtub toys section. Instantly, his attention was on a rubber duck.

''Ah, and what is the function of this?'' He cried, picking it up and looking it over. The other two struggled to hold in their laughter.

''It's a rubber duck, Thor. It doesn't have a function,'' Natasha explained. Thor looked fascinated.

''Hey Thor, I got an idea. Why don't you just get the toys?'' Steve suggested hopefully. By the way the Gods eyes lit up, this was a good choice.

''I shall not fail you!'' Thor announced, before hurrying off.

He didn't return for ten minutes. When he did, he was laden with toys, and looking positively ecstatic.

Too bored to argue with anything, they just bought it all.

They then hurried to the hardware store, and collected the paint. They didn't let Thor help here, as they expected it would get messy. Very messy, very fast.

When they returned, they were met with Tony and the others.

''Hey, you're back! And you got the stuff!'' Tony cried with a grin. They glared at him (excluding Thor, who beamed and began talking about all of the things he'd collected).

''So, listen,'' He went on, ignoring the glares, ''I was thinking all five of you could go out tomorrow and buy more stuff?''

Later that day Tony was admitted to hospital with a major concussion and many swollen bruises (He was also three and a half teeth short).

The avengers never went shopping for Tony again.


	3. Chapter 3- Scary Pepper and the baby!

''Clint, be useful and get me a glass of water, would you?'' Pepper moaned, from where she was lying on the couch. She rarely moved from there - she hadn't showered in four days. She smelled odd - the others were just too frightened of her to point it out. A nine month pregnant woman who was two days overdue was very, very dangerous.

Clint groaned.

''Pepper, the kitchen's like two metres away! Can't you get it yourself?'' He grumbled. The others (minus Tony) shot him an alarmed look, as if saying 'what are you doing, do you _want _it to explode?!'. But it was too late. Pepper looked as though she could breath fire. She opened her mouth, preparing to rant, and the others grimaced, bolting from the room, not even bothering to be secretive or sneaky. They left Clint to fend for himself.

''Oh, yeah, I forgot! You're Clint Barton, Hawkeye, too cool to help out us poor common people!''

Clint opened his mouth, perhaps to protest that she was hardly poor, considering her boyfriend was a billionaire, or that it was kind of his job to help out people, but Pepper went on.

''Do you want the baby to die? Is that it, do you hate children? Are you with Loki again and he doesn't want any more avengers, is that it? THAT'S IT ISN'T IT, YOU TWO TIMING BAS-'' She began shrieking, but Clint didn't listen to the rest. He dashed for the kitchen, grabbed the pre-prepared glass of water (Thank god for JARVIS), and then ran back in, dropping in front of her, and holding it out, wishing he could just start sobbing.

''Here, here, take it, I'm beggin' ya!'' He pleaded, praying she would just accept it and be done. But it was never that simple.

Her eyes welled up with tears.

Clint, you shouldn't have! You're too kind!'' She sniffed. ''You're always so good to me, and you're like family, we love you so much, and- Clint? CLINT?!'' She called, frowning. She shrugged, taking a sip of water. She would never understand men.

Clint had made a mad dash from the room, desperate to get away. Sure, he was touched about the whole 'like family, we love you' thing, but, man! Could that woman rattle on! He couldn't stand it!

He sulked around the tower, looking all over, slightly confused. The Avengers had been confined to the tower, by Tony - who stated that Pepper needed all the support possible, and so they were submitted to days of endless maid/butler services. Nobody had dared leave, lest they face the wrath of the over-protective parents. Yet, none of them were anywhere in sight.

He'd checked all of the labs - no Bruce.

Tony's workshops- No sign of Iron man.

The roof (where Thor went to harness thunder) - No Norse gods up there.

Lounge (where Steve was always watching television, fascinated)- Ol' captain was nowhere in sight.

And the training room - His girlfriend was nowhere.

Clint had wandered the entire tower, looking, and yet they weren't anywhere, unless they could become invisible.

The only place he hadn't checked was his own room, and he knew they wouldn't go in there. A) They respected each other's privacy (even though there was nothing personal in there, really) and B) What business would they have there, anyway?

However, they were nowhere in sight, and unless they'd left, this was the only place left. So, with a slight sigh, he twisted the knob, and pushed it. It was locked.

They'd locked him out of his own bedroom. Wow.

''Guys, c'mon. Let me in!''

''Is she with you?'' Bruce called back, and Clint was surprised by the nervousness of his tone.

''Who, Pepper?'' He couldn't think of any other girls, except Natasha, whom he suspected was in there with the rest of them.

''No, Lara Croft! Yes, Pepper, who else?!''

Ah. There was his girlfriend. Irritated and yelling at him, who else could it be?

''No, she's still back there, what the hell are you doing in my room?!'' He demanded, pounding on it. There was a muttered conversation, which Hawkeye, even with his rather brilliant hearing, couldn't hear.

Finally, there was a satisfying click, and Clint was finally allowed access. To his own room.

...Boy, did he hate living here.

He pushed the door open, and blinked. Then blinked again. He'd sworn there was more than one of the team in there, but only Natasha was here, sitting on his bed, leaning against the headboard, looking incredibly bored.

''What...I thought the others were here,too?'' He asked, with a frown. He glanced around. They were nowhere in sight.

Natasha rolled her eyes.

''I came here to get a break. The others came here to hide. They're around here somewhere,'' Natasha said, with a shrug. Clint snorted.

''If I find one of them in my closet, They'll get an arrow where the sun don't shine,'' He muttered. She smirked.

''One of them? I think if you turn your attention to the closet, you'll find two of them in there,'' She stated, with a mischievous grin. Yes, Clint was glad Natasha was with him, not against him.

He stormed over to the closet, wrenching open the door. Tony Stark and Thor were sitting on opposite sides of the large closet. Tony had his arms wrapped around his legs and looked rather bored. Thor was vaguely fiddling about with hammer.

''What the hell are you doing?'' Clint asked dully. Both men jumped slightly, heads wipping around to face Clint, before relaxing upon realising it wasn't Pepper.

''Ah, Barton! We are defending ourselves from the wrath of Ms Potts! We believed it obvious!'' Thor boomed, standing up and stepping out. Clint glared at him.

''Look, sorry, but I just can't take it anymore! Pepper, she just won't stop! Why can the kid not just be born already?!'' Tony complained almost hysterically. He had huge bags under his eyes, and appeared to have fallen asleep in Clint's closet. Clint rolled his eyes.

''Just get outta my closet, Stark.''

Tony stood at a considerably slower pace, looking miserable.

''C'mon, just don't tell Pepper where we are?'' He pleaded.

''Fine, whatever,'' Clint agreed, rolling his eyes again. He found it all rather funny, but he rarely showed his emotions.

He turned to Natasha.

''Where are Banner and Rogers, anyway?'' He asked, bored. She smirked, and pointed to the matress she was sitting on. Confused, Clint kneeled down, and peered under his bed. He then proceeded to groan aloud.

''Get out from under my bed, big guy.'' He rolled his eyes. Bruce gave a sheepish laugh, and edged his way out from the bed.

''Er...sorry about that,'' He said, grinning uneasily. Clint ignored him, turning back to Natasha once more.

''And Cap?''

Natasha shrugged.

''Oh, he went to the bathroom.''

Speak of the devil, Steve suddenly came barrelling into the room, waving his arms frantically, eyes wide with panic.

''Steve? What's wrong?'' Natasha asked, frowning as the normally calm Captain America freaked out.

''It's Pepper!'' He cried. Tony leapt to his feet in an instant.

''What is it?! What's wrong with her?!'' He demanded.

Before he had a chance to reply, a loud shriek of ''TONYYYYYY!'' rang throughout the tower, causing Iron Man to panic even more.

''It's the baby. It's coming. Like...now!''

The effect Steve's words had was instant. All of The Avengers leapt up, and started running around, barking orders at JARVIS, calling SHIELD, or calling an Ambulance, in Tony's case.

''C'mon, move, move! We gotta baby on the way, let's do this!'' Clint yelled, racing after Tony down the hall, closely followed by the others. Despite the intense nervousness passing among them, excitement was passed as well.

The first mini Avenger...was on its way!

_**AN- So, uhm...Hi! **_

_**I'm sorry for the pretty long wait - loads of homework, plus friend drama, lot of tv shows to catch up on, books to read, plus the awful...WRITERS BLOCK *shudders*.**_

_**So baby Stark is on his/her way! I've got their gender and name planned, but any suggestions would be fine, too! **_

_**Read, review, follow and favourite! Thanks, see you soon (sooner than last time, at least!).**_


	4. Chapter 4- She's here!

The Avengers sat anxiously in the waiting room, praying that Tony would come out and deliver the news soon.

It had been three hours, and they were sick of waiting.

Steve had taken to pacing the room, glancing up at the clock every other minute, then sighing and continuing this silent activity.

Natasha was sitting, attemting to look bored, but if you looked closer you could see the worry in her eyes. That was why Clint had took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly – and he hadn't let go yet.

Bruce was sitting at a table, tapping it absentmindly, eyes still wide and brown, no hint of green in sight.

Thor was leaning against the counter, a grave expression on his face as he looked around the room.

Honestly, you'd think somebody had died.

They sat in silence, besides Bruce's rythemic tapping.

Clint groaned suddenly, breaking the silence.

''How much longer do we have to wait here, anyway?'' He complained. Everyones eyes' flickered over to him in surprise, seeming to forget that another person was sat in the room with them.

Bruce sighed, running a hand through his hair.

''Well, seeing as it's a late child, it could be anything from one hour to 36 hours after going into labour before the kid is born (A.N – Totally made up, but lets pretend, eh?)'' He explained. They all groaned.

''Tony _did _say we could go home and wait...'' Natasha offered vaguely. Steve, however, shook his head.

''No. We said we'd be there when the baby was born, and so we will. Or I will, at least.'' He added after and afterthought. There was several groans and sighs at this, but nobody protested, so Steve assumed they were staying put. At least, until Clint leapt to his feet.

''I can't stand being this still for so long! I'm gonna go buy us all a pizza or something, we missed lunch. 'tasha, you coming?''

Natasha nodded, relieved. She stood up, and with a promise to be back within the next half hour, they hurried off.

The silence continued.

Thor was throwing Mjonir up and down boredly. Steve was drumming on his thigh with his fingertips. Bruce had his head in his hands.

Time ticked on...

Clint and Natasha returned with Pizzas, and they all vaguely picked at it, hungry yet unable to eat.

Five hours had passed...

SHIELD had called with a mission, but they had ignored the call, seeing as it was only a minor emergancy...

Six hours...

Steve and Bruce had fallen asleep...

Seven hours, and Tony burst into the room, hair wild, startling Steve and Bruce awake.

''Wha...huh...Oh, hey Stark...'' Steve greeted with a yawn.

Tony looked completely exhausted, but he had a huge grin on his face that looked like nothing would wipe it off.

''She's here. Oh god, I actually have a kid that's mine and I'll actually get to look after it...holy crap...''

The Avengers all grinned.

''She's here? The baby's born?'' Steve asked, voice steady despite the excitement he was feeling.

A nod was all he got, but it made all the Avengers cheer.

''Can we see her?'' Bruce asked, smiling.

''Yeah...the doctor says it's okay...I have a baby that's mine...''

He repeated that several times to himself, as if confirming it were true. He lead them through the endless halls, until they came to room 537.

Tony grinned at them all, and pushed the door open.

They all piled in eagerly, each wanting to see the mini avenger.

Pepper looked exhausted, but she was smiling fondly down at the small bundle in her arms, wrapped in a pink blanket.

They'd expected it to just be a slightly wrinkled mini human, as that's what they'd seen on television (they'd never seen a baby younger than a few days).

However, the baby girl had pale skin, with a pink tinge, and had a small tuft of blonde hair atop her head. She was gurgling aimlessly, waving her small chubby arms.

When she opened her eyes, they saw that she had the same soft brown eyes as her father.

''She's beautiful, Tony,'' Steve said softly.

''Yeah...she is...'' Tony agreed distractedly.

''She looks so...'' Natasha struggled to think of a word.

''Delicate?'' Clint suggested shrewdly.

''Er...I was gonna say innocent, but yours works too...''

Pepper had a quiet and short conversation with Tony, before carefully passing the baby into his arms.

The baby coo'ed, grasping Tony's shirt in her small hands.

''I can't believe ypu guys actually have a baby...it's kinda weird...'' Bruce confessed, and there was a muttered agreement from the rest of the room.

''She shall be a fantastic warrior!'' Thor boomed. Pepper glared.

''My daughter is NOT going to be a warrior,'' She scolded firmly. Thor looked extremely disappointed.

''Do any of you guys want to hold her?'' Tony offered. Everyone glanced around nervously. Nobody really trusted themselves.

''Cap?'' Tony suggested, gently holding out the baby.

Despite Steve's weak protests, Tony passed the baby girl into the Captain's arms.

Steve was holding her nervously. He was afraid he'd crush her or something, due to the super soldier serum. However, she looked entirely happy as she coo'ed up at him, looking curious.

But Clint was right – she looked so delicate. So he hurriedly passed her back.

The others had their turns at holding her (Though they were reluctant to let Thor hold her).

After they'd passed her back to her mothers arms, a nurse came in, holding what seemed to be a birth certificate.

''Do you have a name for her yet?'' She asked. Tony and Pepper exchanged glanced, before nodding.

''Perri. Her name's Perri. Perri Jeanette Stark.''


End file.
